The Unfortunate Ending
by petiegurl
Summary: REPOST! This is my version of the last book. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. There's VD and I think everyone's out of character, some more than others. Constructive critisizm is welcome. It's finished!
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Violet Baudelaire, and I'm sorry to have to repeat this horrible event to you, but I feel as though I must. I have to get this off my chest somehow, and you are my first method of doing so. First off, I must tell you that I am dead now, and this must merely be a dream, a very bad dream indeed. I am very happy to be reunited with my family, but I greatly miss my one sibling that is still living. Maybe I should start from when this began, so it makes a bit more sense to you.**

I woke early one morning to find myself covered in a cold sweat. I was lying on the floor next to the bed I had evidently fallen out of sometime during the night. I traced through my mind, searching for any recollection of what I had been dreaming about but drew a blank. All I knew was that it was an absolutely horrid dream.

A soft knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. "You up?" came the tiny voice of my sister.

"Yes, Sunny. I'm up," I replied as I stood up, walked to the door, and opened it to see the smiling face of my younger sister looking up at me.

"Breakfast!" she squealed, absolutely delighted to see me. She was holding a tray of an assortment of all different breakfast food.

"How thoughtful!" I exclaimed as I relieved her from the tray, swaying precariously in her arms, "Where's Klaus?"

"Right here," he said as he emerged from behind the door across the hall carrying his and Sunny's trays of breakfast. "I thought we could all eat breakfast in your room. That is, if it's all right with you," he suggested.

"Of course it is, and it's a wonderful idea," I said as I ushered them in my room, and we all took a seat on the floor in a triangle. I use the term triangle, because it is very difficult, if possible at all, for three people to form a circle sitting on the floor.

We sat in our triangle, enjoying our breakfast, and talking joyfully, thinking our lives might just turn out to be okay. For the moment we enjoyed ourselves and engaged in conversation about all the fun and new things we would learn once we reached Hotel Denouement.

"Good morning, Baudelaires," we all looked up to see Kit Snicket enter the room, "Oh, Sunny, you've made your siblings breakfast. How kind of you." Sunny beamed with pride, being complimented on her cooking skills. "How did you all sleep?" she continued.

"Fine," we replied in unison, although I had sleep far from fine. Kit smiled warmly at us. "Want some?" Sunny cried out, while holding up a slice of toast, which meant something along the lines of "Would you care to join us?"

"No thank you, dear. I've already eaten, but I came to tell you I have good news concerning VFD," Kit replied.

"But I thought you weren't allowed to tell us anything until the gathering," said Klaus.

"Well…I'm not, I'm sure you'll be overjoyed when you hear this," Kit responded. I waited in anticipation for the news, while Kit took a dramatic pause. She continued, "I received a phone call last night confirming that a giant self-sustaining hot air balloon somehow landed at Hotel Denouement, and landing with it were two triplets by the names of Duncan and Isadora Quagmire and a handyman named Hector."

"YAY" Sunny cried, clapping her hands. She meant something like, "That's absolutely wonderful news!" A smile stretched across my face as I remembered the soft facial features of my dear Duncan. I thought about the sound of his voice and how he touched me with a comforting hand when I needed it. Suddenly, I realized I was staring past everyone, deep in my thoughts. I looked down to the floor, trying to hide the blush forming on my face.

After our conversation about the two triplets and Hector had finished, Kit suggested we get dressed and pack our things together to continue our journey to Hotel Denouement. I was extremely excited over the fact that Kit announced we would arrive there that night, and all our questions would be answered the following evening.

The drive was quite long, but I didn't seem to notice because I scanned the landscape with my hair pulled back in a ribbon to keep it out of my eyes. I was thinking of something I could invent to make the drive a shorter one. Klaus was buried deep in a book about fatal poisons, and Sunny was probably thinking up new recipes she could present to all the members of VFD while chewing on a raw carrot.

As dusk drew near, I drew more and more anxious about our arrival. I had thought of many ways upon arriving faster, such a more aerodynamic car or to simply drive at a faster rate. A feeling in the pit of my stomach made me untie the ribbon from my hair and let it flow freely to my shoulders. I couldn't think of inventions when he kept running through my mind.

I'm sure that you are aware that the 'he' that I am referring to happens to be Duncan. I longed to see him every night after I watched him drift out of my life, yearning to touch his face once again. Just to have him hold me in his arms would be all I needed to feel complete. Everything just felt right with Duncan. As I fantasized these thoughts, I grew weary and drifted into a deep slumber.

I was having that dream again, but I should probably be calling it a nightmare.

All I could remember was a figure being dragged by their feet out of the room I was standing in. Something was holding me back and I couldn't run to them; I couldn't help them.

"Violet!" the voice was screaming, but I couldn't help them; I couldn't.

"Violet! Please don't let me die!" Tears were streaming down my face, and I heard my name called out once more but this time it sounded sterner. "Violet!" I was startled awake.

"Violet, are you alright?" my littler brother asked me.

I lifted my hand to my eyes and felt wet tears. I had, indeed, been crying.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just having a nightmare, that's all. But I'm all right now. Thank you," I replied, a prominent quiver in my voice. Klaus leaned over and put his arms around me to hug me tightly. "I love you," he said and smiled.

We drew apart and I wiped my eyes dry. "I love you, too, Klaus," I responded.

Klaus grinned, clicked on a small flashlight, and began reading once again. My stomach churned when I glanced at the dashboard and read the time 1:13 a.m. In less than an hour, I would see Duncan again, and the thought brought a large smile to my face. I wondered if Quigley would be reunited with his two siblings and us.

The last half hour of the ride felt the longest to me, but that's most likely because I checked the clock every five minutes before looking out the window onto the dark horizon.

Suddenly, the car came to a stop. "We're here!" Kit announced happily, although I could tell she was quite tired from the long drive. Sunny was fast asleep in the front seat, but Klaus and I exchanged excited glances.

"_Finally_," I thought to myself. I jumped out of the car and found myself standing in front of the most beautiful hotel I had ever seen. Even in the dark, I could see its amazing structure and height.

All of a sudden, that damn dream flashed into my mind. Everything was clear; everything, but the faces. "_Who are they_," I thought to myself. After the figure was dragged out of the room, yelling my name continuously, I heard the most horrific yell. It still haunts me to this day. My muscles finally released and I ran to the room where the figure was. I saw them sprawled on the floor with a fatal puncture, most likely to the heart.

I opened my eyes slowly, and remembered the dream as easily as anyone who has the ability to snap their fingers can snap their fingers. I couldn't let some dream interfere with what was going on right now, so I brushed its contents from my thoughts.

Kit, who was carrying a sleeping Sunny, and Klaus walked up next to me. We all shared a smile before Kit walked us into Hotel Denouement.


	2. Chapter 2

We entered a gorgeous lobby full of lush cushions, chairs, and couches. The carpet was scarlet red, and there were black Victorian curtains draped from each window. The ceiling was dome shaped and held a large crystal chandelier, giving the room modest light. I laid my eyes upon one of the large cushiony chairs to see Duncan fast asleep, his mouth hanging open. I gave myself a small chuckle and walked quietly to where he slept while Kit, Klaus, and Sunny checked in at the front counter. Klaus looked back and smiled at me, sitting on the arm of Duncan's chair. I smiled back and blushed a little. Klaus must have had some idea I had a thing for Duncan. As soon as he turned around, I leaned forward and gave Duncan a soft kiss of the cheek. He slowly opened his eyes, obviously a little dazed. It took him a moment to realize I was there, sitting right in front of him, but when he did…

"Violet!" he cried and sat up so abruptly that he and I knocked foreheads, and I was sent flying off the chair. "Oh, no. I'm so sorry!" he apologized, offering me a hand, which I gratefully accepted. "You just took me by surprise. Are you all right? Oh, it's so great to see you again!" he finished hastily.

I giggled and rubbed my forehead once I was on my feet again. "That wasn't the welcome I was expecting, but it works," I teased, "and I'm fine, don't worry about it." I outstretched my arms and he gave me the hug I had longed for quite some time. When we let go, he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"There," he announced, "Now it's all better." He smiled. All I could do was look deep into those eyes and smile back.

"Alright, I think we've got a couple of rooms all ready to go, "Kit said as she Klaus, and Sunny walked up to Duncan and me.

Klaus smiled at Duncan and, with an outstretched hand, greeted him, "It's wonderful to see you, Duncan."

Duncan took Klaus's hand in a firm handshake and said, "Likewise! It's great to see you, too. By the way, have you heard about Quigley?"

"No, we haven't," I answered, looking at my brother in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he wasn't aware either. Sunny simply mumbled in her sleep.

"The hotel got a fax saying he was going to be coming here late tomorrow evening," Duncan said excitedly.

"That's wonderful to hear! I'm glad he's alright and we'll be seeing him soon," Klaus said and paused, "Speaking of your siblings, where's Isadora?"

"She's up in our room sleeping," Duncan answered, "She's been very tired lately." Klaus frowned. He had obviously wanted to see her very badly. "What are your room numbers anyway?" Duncan questioned.

"Um…Rooms 314 and 315," Kit answered, glancing down at the keys, "They're double rooms connected by a door."

"Isadora and I are in Room 326, so we're down the hall aways," Duncan said.

I was about to reply, but Kit broke in, "We really should be getting to bed, though" and she was right. It was getting late, and I was getting tired.

We bid our farewells as we entered our rooms, and I closed the door slowly, watching Duncan walk down the hall to his room.

When I entered the room, Kit suggested, "There are two beds in each room, so I think Sunny and I will take this room and you two can sleep in the other room."

Klaus and I agreed and brought our bags into the other room. We changed into our pajamas and sat on our beds with only the light of a dimly lit lamp to light the room.

"You like him, don't you?" Klaus asked in a mocking tone.

"Like who?" I retorted, although I knew very well he was speaking of Duncan.

Klaus smiled wide and said, "Duncan, of course. You two have a thing for each other. Admit it."

I tried to deny it again, but giggles overpowered me. "Alright, so I like him," I confessed.

"I suspected something when you kissed him on the check when we got here," Klaus said.

My eyes grew wide. "You saw that?" I asked. Klaus nodded, smiling even wider. He must have found it amusing, but I dropped my head. "You weren't suppose to see that," I finished, a little embarrassed.

"Listen, Violet. It's okay! I'm happy for you, really. You don't need to be shy about it," Klaus said.

"Really?" I asked. I wanted to be sure.

"Really," he assured me. He smiled again, walked over to my bed and gave me a hug.

A knock on the outside of our door broke our embrace, and I strode to the door and opened it, wondering who it could be. "Duncan!" I said in surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," said Duncan, and he looked at me in a way I couldn't resist.

"You don't mind, do you, Klaus?" I asked, turning to my brother, where he was sitting on the bed.

"Of course not," he said and walked to the door connecting our rooms. I mouthed the words _Thank you_ to him and, and he gave me a wink before departing.

There I was, sitting in a hotel room, alone, with a boy who happened to be extremely attractive.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just needed to see you," Duncan explained, placing his hand on top of mine.

"Alright," I started, blushing slightly, "What did you wa—" but I didn't finish, because Duncan laid a kiss flat on my lips. Utter shock. That's what I was in. I suspected something may happen, but I hadn't anticipated it coming so quickly. After he pulled back, I simply stared blankly at him with a total loss for words.

"I'm sorry, he apologized, "I just couldn't—I—I should go." He stood up to leave, but I reached out and caught his arm, forcing him to sit back down beside me.

"Wait," was all I could mutter. I placed my hand behind his neck and pulled him closer to me. We engaged in a long passionate kiss and I could tell he was caught unexpected. He was having difficulty finding somewhere to place his hands, so I took them both and placed them on my hips, while I rested mine on his shoulders. Our kiss became more intense as he laid me down on the bed and drew back for a moment to catch his breath.

"Are you sure this is all right?" he asked.

I gazed deep into his eyes, smiled, and answered, "Perfect."

He leaned in again and kissed me as his trembling hands undressed me. There was something very faint telling me I shouldn't be doing this, but the sounds of our moans drowned it out. Duncan removed his shirt and I gasped softly at the site of his chest. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and drew them down along with his boxers as our kiss continued.

"Stop," I said suddenly, realizing something, "We can't do this. Not without-"

"Right," he replied, breathing heavily. He found his pants on the floor and pulled a condom out of the back pocket. He placed it on himself as we resumed our adventure.

**I must stop the story here, just briefly. I have to omit this section of the story, for the benefit of some privacy for myself, but I'm sure you can guess as to what happened. I will, however, continue the story towards the end of this scene.**

"Oh, shit," Duncan said suddenly, his eyes full of terror.

"What's the matter?" I asked, not wanting him to stop.

"It broke," he said apologetically. He looked absolutely fearful.

My eyes grew wide. "It…what?" I managed to say. A large knot was in my throat and my eyes stared at him blankly.

"It broke," he repeated. I couldn't move; I couldn't speak; I couldn't do anything, but sit there with my eyes wide and mouth hung open. When I didn't reply, Duncan thought it best that he left, and if I were able to speak, I would agree. He gathered up his clothes, quickly dressed, and left without another word.

"_How could this happen?_" I thought, as I slowly dressed into my pajamas. I paused to contemplate this, "_But it did happen_. _I might have a baby, for fuck's sake!_" I told myself. Normally, I don't swear. My parent always told me it was not acceptable to swear, whatsoever, but in my current situation I found it completely acceptable to swear. Not letting my mind wander from the fact that I may be a mother in about nine months, I cried myself to sleep.

"Wake up," I heard a voice say, and when I mumbled a response, a hand gently shook my shoulder. "It's time to wake up, Violet. The VFD gathering is starting at 4:30," said the voice again. I opened my eyes to see Klaus standing above me. He had obviously waken up a while earlier, because he looked much more cleaned up then I did. My eyes shifted from his face to the clock on my nightstand.

"12:45!" I asked angrily, "How could you let me sleep in this late?" I sat up quickly.

"I'm sorry, I though it best to leave you and let you get some rest. You were sleeping so soundly, and I didn't want to wake you," He apologized.

I sighed, realizing I had blown up at him for no reason at all. "No I'm sorry," I explained, "I was just surprised, and I'm a little cranky. That's all."

"It's all right. I'll leave you to get ready then," he said and backed out the door into the other room.

I closed my eyes and it came to me again. That nightmare. Why did it keep coming back? I brushed the thought of it from my mind once again, and stood up to find my ribbon, but once I did, I felt pain sear up my legs. At first, I couldn't remember why I was sore but I spotted an empty wrapper on the floor. Memories of the previous night flooded into my mind.

**I would remember that night until the moment I died, which turned out to be but a short time away.**

I bent over, wincing in pain and picked up the wrapper to hide it deep in the trash bin in the bathroom. When I looked into the mirror, I saw a girl who was in desperate need of some cleaning up. I even chucked a little at the site of the horrible state I was in.

"You need to take a shower," I told my reflection, so I stripped down and enjoyed the sensation of the warm water hitting my body. I must have soaked for at least half and hour, and when I stepped out of shower, I felt fresh. I wasn't nearly as depressed about my 'situation', but needless to say, I was still worried. I think the shower helped me clear my mind.

I dried off, dressed, brushed my hair, and was interrupted my teeth brushing by a knock on the door.

"Kalu," shouted a small voice I knew to be Sunny's. She meant something like "It's Sunny Baudelaire. May I please come in?"

I spit the remaining toothpaste in my mouth into the sink. "Of course, Sunny," I replied. The door creaked open, and my little sister entered the room.

"Half hour," she told me, which meant "Kit would like you downstairs to help her tidy things up in about half an hour."

"Thank you very much, Sunny," I replied. For some reason, I just didn't want to talk to much of anyone at the moment.

Sunny looked up at me, frowned, and continued, "Klaus, Duncan, and Isadora help." I'm sure you can understand as to what she meant by this.

"Alright, Sunny, I'll be down soon, but if you don't mind, I would like to be left alone as a now," I responded to my sister in the most polite way I could manage.

"…'kay. Bye," she said sadly and left the room. By then, I had felt terrible for the way I treated her and hurriedly finished getting ready.

I walked downstairs, ready to find Sunny and apologize for the way I had acted towards her, but Kit found me first and immediately sent me off to start cleaning.

"Where's Sunny?" I asked her politely before I set off to work.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen, and that's where I'll be if you need anything, okay?" she answered quickly, obviously in a hurry, "and smile, dear," she added with a wink as she tilted my head up to look into her warm eyes. I knew she meant well, but I also knew she wouldn't completely understand what I was going through, so I smiled reluctantly and went to join the others.

We started in the lobby, straightening all the pillows, vacuuming the deep red carpet, and dusting all the beautifully polished tables. We moved from room to room, repeating the process several times, and each time I desperately tried to get a word alone with Duncan. I needed to talk with him about the night before, but he constantly avoided my presence, so I could barely speak a word to him. What had I done wrong? I wished he wasn't upset or angry with me, but why would he be? We needed each other to get through this.

I kept trying, yet never succeeded and eventually retreated to my room after cleaning for a short nap. **Okay, I know what you're thinking: She's sleeping again? Yes, even though I did sleep quite late, I still had a restless night, so I laid my head down to catch up on some sleep (which didn't happen, I might add).**

The moment I shut my eyes, I heard several loud gunshots followed by several heavy _thunks_, as if several bodies had fallen to the floor. An eruption of screams and chaos emerged from downstairs, and I immediately jumped out of bed and rushed out into the hallway. I suddenly stopped, frozen to that very spot just outside Room 315, on Floor 2 of Hotel Denouement.

Then I heard a maniacal laughter echo from the circular lobby downstairs, a laughter that I had recognized at once, a laughter that belonged to the dreadful Count Olaf. I stood in the hallway, not knowing what to do, but remembered I must look after my family. I rushed down the flight of stairs to the grand lobby, only to find it looking not so grand with the bodies of Kit and many hotel workers lying on the floor with a fatal gunshot wounds.

I let out a horrified scream and looked from the dead bodies lying on the floor up to Duncan, Isadora, Klaus, and Sunny standing across the room with a look of terror on all their faces.

"How nice of you to join us," came a voice from behind me. I spun around to find myself looking into the shiny eyes of Count Olaf. His putrid breath hit my face as he panted excitedly. Two of his faithful comrades stood next to him: the hook-handed man, and his sister, Fiona. "You," he commanded, speaking to the hook-handed man, "get the bookworm. I'd very much like to rid myself of the little shit first. And you," he said to Fiona," be sure we are not bothered."

"Yes, sir," they said together. All three villains shared an evil grin before the two followed their orders. Klaus had a terrified look on his face, but knew he didn't have anywhere to run to. All he could do was stand numb to his spot. Fiona drew a gun from her side and pointed it straight at my head, "Get over there," she gestured toward my friends and siblings. I obliged and slowly walked to them, not keeping my eyes off Fiona or her brother, who then strode swiftly toward us with an evil grin on his face.

He lunged at Klaus and started to drag him out of the room by his feet. "Violet!" Klaus wailed. I took a few quick steps toward my struggling brother, desperate to help him, but Fiona cocked the gun she was holding and held it level to my head, which made me stop in my tracks. Tears began streaming down my face and…this all seemed so oddly familiar.

"Violet! Please don't let me die!" Klaus yelled, as I saw his hands disappear around a corner. _The dream._ I knew what was going to happen, but I had to prevent it!

"Klaus!" I screamed at the empty doorway, my face stained with tears. I bent down and picked up Sunny, so we could hold each other and cry together. I glanced at the two triplets standing beside me to find them both weeping and hugging each other.

Suddenly, a cry of pain erupted from behind the doorway. A cry of pain erupted from the mouth of my younger brother. Fiona, still holding the gun at us, looked towards where the horrid sound was coming from, and I took my chance.

I quickly sat Sunny on the floor and grabbed the gun away from Fiona's grasp. As she quickly spun around, I shoved it in her mouth. "You let me go to him, or I'll pull this trigger," I threatened through tears.

Fiona slowly nodded, her eyes wide with fear. I took the gun out of her mouth and ran to the other room, yelling Klaus's name. As I entered the room, I saw the hook-handed man hovering over a body that I wished wasn't Klaus's.


	4. Chapter 4

Out of instinct to protect my brother, I pulled the gun up in my trembling hands and tugged hard on the trigger. The hook-handed man let out a cry as the bullet pierced his skin and fell to the ground dead. Had it not been for the terrible episode I was in, I would have been horror-struck knowing that I had killed a man. Everyone who read the Dailey Punctilio already thought I was a murderer, and there I was standing over a body I had just deprived of life.

"Klaus?" I asked frantically, as I ran to my brother and knelt by his side. I reached down and touched his cold hand, holding it in mine. "Please don't be dead, Klaus. Don't be dead. Oh, God, Klaus, don't do this to me!" I plead through tears.

"Violet," my name escaped his lips, and a smile tugged on mine, as I squeezed his hand a little tighter. He was alive, but just barely. All I could think about was getting him help. I noticed a pool of blood spreading from beneath his chest. Then I realized, to my horror, that a hook was emerging from his chest, from his heart.

My face suddenly fell, as I heared him whisper, "Take care of Sunny," He coughed, and deep, scarlet blood sputtered out of his mouth, "and tell Isadora I love her."

"No, Klaus, no. See, I won't have to. You can tell her yourself. Please, Klaus. It's going to be alright." I assured him.

He lifted his arm, and brought his hand to my cheek. His eyes opened slightly and he grinned. Barely audible, he whispered his last words, "I love you."

His eyes gently closed, like a curtain being drawn over a window overlooking an ocean of jade green. His face fell silently, sunken from its former charm. His hand went limp and his arm dropped motionless at his side. His flesh slowly turned milky white and his lips, purple and as cold as the heart of his murderer. A tear rolled down my broken face and landed softly on his. He left me with only room for more pain in my heart and disasters in my life.

I kept hold of his stilled hand, as my eyes fell upon his lifeless body. "I love you, too" I replied to Klaus. My eyes stung from endless tears creeping from them. I slowly leaned in towards him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead then brought my hand to his face and lay it over his eyes. "I love you, too," I repeated. My insides felt like they would burst at any moment from the pain brought upon me.

I sat beside him for a few moments before laughter filled the room and tore my thoughts away from my brother. Anger washed over my body, as I watched Count Olaf emerge from a shadowy corner of the dimly lit room.

"Well, well, well," he grinned, his eyes shining brighter than ever. I slowly stood up, as he finished, "one orphan down, four to go. And you're next," he laughed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a gun.

"You fucked up my life," I snarled through clenched teeth. I knew my parents wouldn't have been proud to hear my talk like this, but due to rage, I didn't care. Before Olaf could shoot, I brought my gun up and pulled the trigger. I was so shaken with anger that the bullet missed its target and hit his arm. It was enough to buy me a few seconds though. As he wailed in pain, I ran back to the lobby.

"_This can't be happening,_" I thought to myself. I ran over to the front desk and stood up on top of it, gun still in hand. "I can't live like this!" I shouted for all to hear. I placed the gun under my chin, facing up, and I faintly heard protests from my friends and cries from Sunny, but it didn't matter anymore. "My brother just died, the boy I love hates me, and I might become a mother! I can't bear this any longer…and I won't!" I finished. I was angry at everyone now: my parents and Klaus for leaving me, Olaf and his troupe for making my life hell, Duncan for hating me, but mostly myself for failing.

I cocked the gun, and my fingers slowly started to squeeze the trigger, but before I could finish the deed, I heard four words…four words that would change everything.

"Violet, I love you!" Duncan cried. Though his voice was shaky, it was sincere. I lowered the gun to my side, and a barely visible smile showed on face.

"You what?" I asked. Duncan looked up at me and smiled.

"I said I love—" he repeated, but the last word was cut off by a gunshot. It was aimed directly at my heart, and that's exactly where it hit me. I felt such pain as I've never felt before and stumbled before falling to the floor beneath me.

I could hear screams of horror from friends and sister and laughter from Count Olaf. I brought my hand to my chest and felt warm, thick liquid, then lifted it so I could see it. My hand was drenched in a layer of crimson blood. I started to feel warm, then numb, and knew the end was nearing.

Olaf knelt over me, a crooked grin on his face. "You silly girl," he mocked, "You really thought you could escape me?" His eyes were shining more than I had ever seen them shine. He was very pleased with himself.

"You bastard," I coughed and brought the gun I still clenched in my hand square to his head and shot without hesitation. The toothy grin on his face disappeared, and I heard a large _thump_ when he landed beside me. "Fuck you," I said to his body. **There I go swearing again. Shame on me.**

I stared up at the ceiling, my vision blurred, and all noise silent to my ears. I smiled slightly, knowing I had killed him. Even though I was dying, I was victorious. Count Olaf could no longer harm anyone. Good riddance.

I saw Isadora and Duncan holding Sunny running to my side just before my world faded into a black abyss.

**Well, there you have it. That was sure a load off of my chest. Thank you very much for reading this very unfortunate event. I'm very happy to be reunited with my parents and Klaus, though I dearly miss Duncan, Isadora, Quigley, and Sunny, but I'm sure you're curious as of what happened after I died. Well, I stuck around to watch, so I'll tell you:**

I watched as Duncan, Isadora, and Sunny ran to my body, crying. They burst into more tears, if possible, when they found it lifeless. Fiona took off running, and was never spotted again. Duncan found his wits and call the police, and the VFD meeting was called off, obviously. Kit, Klaus, all the hotel workers, and I had proper funerals, and many VFD members attended. Count Olaf and the hook-handed man received burials, but no funeral as no one planned one or would have attended

I later found out that Esmé Squalor had been previously killed be Olaf, which is why she wasn't in this story. Apparently, Olaf was upset because Esmé wouldn't perform a task because it was out. So…he killed her.

Duncan, Isadora, Quigley, and Sunny were adopted by a VFD couple by the names of Robert and Maureen Walters. They're nice folks.

**And that's it. I'm really quite blessed, for there is no more pain, no more misery, and no more unfortunate events. I never did get any of my questions about VFD answered except that it stood for the Violent Final Death. It's alright, though, because I'm quite content without knowing.**

**By the way, I met Duncan's parents here. I think they like me!**


End file.
